changes from the shores
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: Second chances, that's what Evie told Mal. That's what Evie did, befriending the Sea Trio-starting with Uma. What happens next is a self-discovery of herself and the challenges of finding the truth in yourself for Evie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Blue and Teal

* * *

 _Let it Hurt. Let it bleed. Let it heal. And let it go._ **-Nikita Gill**

* * *

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Uma looked up, surprised to see Evie standing at her table with an anxious look. Harry and Gil were also a bit surprised considering that Evie was part of Mal's group. But by the looks of that tight-knit group, Mal was sending glares behind the blue haired girl's back, something Evie may or may not have known. Either way Evie was shuffling trying to keep the balance of her food tray from falling.

The words escaped out of Uma's mouth as a smirk escaped her lips. "Sure Blue, you can sit." Uma could see a genuine wave of relife flood over Evie as she took a seat in front of Uma.

They continued eating, Uma switching from her group to Mal's table where the heir to Maleficent was, again, glaring at Evie. Even with this satisfactory glowing on Uma there was still curiosity as to why Evie sat with them and earned the looks Mal sent towards her.

It was Harry that beat her to the punch. "So princess not that its bad having ye here, but why are you here?"

Evie bit her lip before answering. "I gave you guys a second chance to come here." They nodded because it was the plain truth. If was Evie that vouched for the trio to get a second chance to be in Auradon, to get the same chance that the first group did. "Well I got into this huge fight with Mal, she went on about how you guys would cause chaos and shouldn't be allowed in here. I wasn't having any of it so I decided to prove a point, hence why I'm here." Evie finished the statement.

Uma was taken aback with what Evie said. Standing up to Mal, that was something unheard of on the Isle but maybe it was about damn time someone started to knock her off the high horse she rode.

"Well you are more than welcome to hang with us Blue." The genuine smile that crossed Evie's face made Uma smile.

It was interesting having Evie around their crew, she knew the ins and outs of Auradon that confused the trio on their first week being in the school. She helped them out, having study group sessions and even though Uma wouldn't say this out loud it was nice having another girl in her circle of friends. Sure, Gil and Harry were the best friends a girl could have but it was different with Evie. She could talk about different things she wouldn't have with the boys.

In someways, Evie was a better friend than Mal was back in the old days on the Isle.

* * *

For the Sea trio, it was finding their footing in Auradon. Evie coaxed them to try somethings out, Harry and Uma decided to try-out for ROAR while Gil, much to the surprise of everyone, integrated himself in the culinary club. Evie could see good changes in her new friends, it made her happy. But the coldness her friends sent to her made it hard for Evie.

Ever since their fight Mal gave her the cod shoulder, something that Evie was used to since she and her mother was banned after she didn't invite Mal to her fifth birthday party. Evie gave her a chance but now it felt like the day she had to hide. She wasn't backing down on her opinions, she enjoyed being with Uma, Harry and Gil.

They were loud just like her. She taught Harry and Uma how to expertly apply eyeliner, telling Uma to go bold with the colors for her lipsticks. She and Gil finding the best recipes and experimenting different ways for a simple recipe.

Evie missed Jay and Carlos, glancing at them during Goodness class or across the halls, she missed her brothers. But Mal... it was different with her. Sure, she was the shoulder to cry. She was Mal but she never seemed to care. Whenever Evie rambled on about a new dress or material to add in her clothing collection, Mal would nod but with no interest whatsoever. Her green eyes bored with Evie's words.

She usually changed the subject to Ben or her role as Lady of the court.

It was usually the hardship of the tasks, moaning about how difficult her life is now. Evie wanted to laugh in her face. This wasn't hard, waking up in a plus bed every morning, getting to kiss your handsome boyfriend of a king and eating fresh, warm cooked meals everyday. It wasn't hard to follow the rules of being a Lady, wearing dresses and having the eyes of the world on you with everything in place up to the last strand of her purple hair.

What was hard was living in a dome everyday, scavenging for food through dumpsters and stealing rotten, cold food. Waking up with the chill in your bones under a thin blanket, pain on your back from the springs in the mattress that was too little, it made your feet dangle just over. It was hard seeing the children that never made it past after three or four or five because they didn't have the exact medication of food to survive.

But god forbid memorizing a speech Mal, Evie would never say that out loud.

Because she was a good friend. She would always be a good friend to Mal, that's what their friendship was built on with Evie listening, always listening.

* * *

Ben would be one of the few people in their friend group, along with other AK's like Doug and Lonnie who supported the inclusion of more VK's from the Isle. With Evie on non-speaking terms with Mal that didn't stop her from continuing her work with Ben on bringing more children of the Isle to Auradon. Ben even suggested that she bring Uma in to be another council member for the project, something that Evie wholeheartedly agreed too. When she told Uma about Ben's idea, she gave her a single nod and asked her when the next meeting was.

That was a week ago and now, now they were making progress. Soon there will be more kids to give second chances. It gave Evie hope and looking at Uma, hope was inside her too.

They walked out of that meeting arms linking, walking to Uma's room. Rounding the corner, she was spotted by Mal, Jay and Carlos.

Jay looked away, eyes avoiding her filled with pain and questions. Carlos eyes were curious but he waved at her shyly to which Evie responded with a small smile. Mal glared at her, mimicking Maleficent herself.

Evie brushed the pain aside and with her head held high like a queen, she walked away.

They were the least likely people to befriend one another but they proved the Isle and others wrong.

Blue and Teal, thats what the girls called one another, after the colors of their hairs and the colors that weaved there way into their fashion. Harry and Gil became her brothers after Jay and Carlos. Fiercely protective, Evie became one of them. It took time but they stood by one another. Just as Evie stood up for them, they would do the same for her.

After all, what are friends for?

* * *

 **NOTE:** **My first Descendants** **fit and my so happy I kept writing this little idea of a story. There will be more chapters, just have to make sure my brain is prepared for it. Anyway, enough** **rambling I hope you guys loved the beginning of this little story! Don't know how many chapters probably 5 or more... who the hell knows?! This will center around Evie, with Uma and Evie friendship arc and Audrey/Evie romantic arc! There will be different quotes to go with the chapter, either lyrics or just plain quotes. Again hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave a comment if you can, I'd love to know what you guys thought of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Blush Pink and Midnight Blues

* * *

 _One day you will meet someone who will see the universe that was knitted into your bones, and the embers of galaxies glow to life in your eyes. And you will finally know what love is supposed to feel like._ **\- Nikita Gill**

* * *

Evie snuck around the corner making her way towards the girl in the blush pink dress. She and Audrey made their peace few months ago after the coronation. Evie felt bad having caused her heart ache and Audrey should rightly be upset for what she and Mal did to the princess.

It took a month but they finally started to be friendlier to one another. Even now, Evie would have to say that she and Audrey became the best of friends, always talking about the latest fashions and the styles of Auradons finest.

But things started to change for Evie whenever she started to look at Audrey. Her heart would start racing, almost trying to jump out of her chest. She started take notice in how Audrey laughed or smiled or even doodled her name whenever she got bored in history class. Those little things that made Evie question herself on things she thought she buried on the Isle the moment stepping foot on Auradon.

That feeling for boys and girls. The feelings that were growing for Audrey Beauty, one that terrified Evie. But she knew that waiting would just make things worse, Evie had to get these feelings out in the open.

"Evie? Hello?" a hand waved right in front of her causing her to snap out of her trance. Audrey stood a few inches higher than her, her eyes held laughter and, well, _beauty_.

"Hey Audrey."

* * *

It was shunned on the Isle. Well, it was mostly shunned by the villains on the Isle to love and any form of love, even one of the same-sex.

The Evil Queen drilled into Evie's head day and night that she would "marry a prince because who would want to marry someone who loved a princess."

 _I do_ , little Evie said to herself. She's want to marry a prince, just someone who'd love her forever and for her to love back. That's who'd she love but it was only fables.

When she first, truly opened up to her friends Evie thought that they had each others backs and they did. But when Mal sneered at LeFou and Jay barked a word that made Evie's heart shrivel up, she knew that this growing love inside Evie would have to be locked away. It couldn't be seen, heard or known by anyone but herself.

She made herself like boys, that was the easy part. But girls, she would stare until Mal told her to stop with her cold voice.

"You aren't _gay_ are you?" She spat at the word gay. Evie laughed it off, calling Mal delusional. But on the inside, Evie wept and teared herself apart. When she got to Auradon, Evie knew things would change for the good. But it was the same thing there, with those same horrible words. She remembered Fairy Godmother's words once, a month after the coronation, when she came out to him. It was a desperate attempt, a sign of weakness she thought as she cried in the headmistress office.

"Oh Evie." Fairy Godmother pulled the young girl into an embrace, murmuring to her. "This is you, be yourself. Love yourself and love whoever your heart is set on…"

It was words Evie still kept to herself, especially with the falling out between her friends, it was comfort for her. She was slowly shedding her scars that the Isle and her mother placed on her for years, slowly but surely.

* * *

Evie was terrified but she knew that if Uma, Harry and Gil could be honest, that they could trust her then Evie could trust them.

It was nerve recking to say the least and when they hung out in Uma's dorm, it was the usual scene that Evie grew accustomed to in the past three weeks since she sat with the trio at the cafeteria. Sitting on the foot of Uma's bed, braiding the girl's hair while watching Harry and Gil do a mock pillow fight, when she blurted out her secret for the past two years. The room instantly became quiet as three head turned to look at her. Evie bit her lip, trying to stop the tears that would come falling down her cheeks as the inevitable came.

What she wasn't expecting was Uma squeezing her knee, Harry smiling softly and Gil, sweet Gil, walking over to her and embracing her in a hug. Uma and Harry joined in the group hug which by that point had caused Evie to cry. Harry pulled out a handkerchief, giving it to Evie. Taking it gratefully she wiped away her tears.

Gil whispered in her ear. He still had a smile on his face as Evie pulled away, shock filling her. She wasn't alone on the Isle with these feelings, that her mom was wrong.

After Evie composed herself, they talked about the upcoming ROAR games against Charmington Academy. As Uma and Harry were explaining to Gil about what they'd be up against, all Evie could feel was this giant weight on her slowly being lifted. Not all the way but it was slowly being lifted. She knew that whatever people were going to say about her, Evie knew these three would have her back. She just wished another trio had her back as well.

Maybe in time they would understand her but for now she was slowly accepting herself. She did accept herself.

* * *

"Have you told anyone else?" Uma whispered to Evie during a lecture in Goodness class. Fairy Godmother stepped out for a few minutes to talk to a teacher, telling her students to read and when she came back they'll discuss the topic.

Evie turned to look at the others, Harry and Gil were reading, Mal was doodling on the book not paying an ounce of attention while Jay and Carlos were taking notes. Evie herself was annotating when Uma interrupted. She pretended to do her work while Uma continued. Evie answered her question with a short shake of her head. She never did tell them that she was bi, Mal would have had her mother shun her even more on the Isle. She didn't know Jay or Carlos feelings on this, Evie only heard Mal's. Jay would occasionally sneer or say jabs but Carlos was quiet. Maybe there was hope that at least she could salvage one of her friendships without this secret imploding on the foundations.

Evie, for a brief moment through of the pretty brown haired girl in the pink dress. She bit her lip, thinking up on the plan she was drawing for the past weeks. Maybe it could happen, Evie thought to herself. But I don't know unless I try.

She poked Uma on her arm getting her attention. She leaned in to whisper the plan in her ear, this could be either crazy or brave. Evie could take her chances on that.

* * *

" _Evie? Hello?_ "

"Hey Audrey" Her voice sounded rather nervous and cracking because her throat was drying. Clearing her voice, she asked Audrey if they could talk privately. Audrey agreed, waving goodbye at her friends and let Evie lead her.

They went to her dorm. Evie knew Mal would be out doing something for her art class and the boys would be in their room, giving Evie enough time to tell Audrey. This, Evie knew, could either end in a disaster or something else... She tried not getting her hopes up.

Audrey sat on her bed while Evie stood in front of her, fiddling with her hair. She let the girl chat about the new outfits that the cheer squad would be getting. As Audrey rattled on Evie could feel that her heart would jump out.

"I need to tell you something." It came out as barely a whisper. Evie felt like her lungs weren't getting any air. She had to tell Audrey or she wouldn't get another chance after.

Now or never Evie.

It came tumbling out of her lips. Eyes focused on the daughter of Sleeping Beauty's face, looking for disgust or anger. Instead, Evie found empathy and... joy? Why would Audrey look at her with joy. Thoughts were racing through her brain, without any warning a pair of lips were on hers. It was soft with the scent of vanilla wafting into her nose. When she pulled back, Audrey's eyes were twinkling with immense joy.

She didn't speak but Audrey did.

"At least I finally know I have a chance with you." Her voice was soft as Evie registered what Audrey just said. She looked into her eyes, seeing that bright twinkle in her eyes, Evie noticed that the eye color in Audrey's eyes were a deep brown.

"A chance?" Evie asked. Audrey nodded rather shyly as if she wasn't sure Evie would take it, but she wanted to take that chance. So, Evie kissed the princess in the blush pink dress. Audrey kissed her back and it went like that for a beat until the door opened. Evie pulled back wide-eyed and saw her fears come through.

Mal stood at the threshold of the door with Ben behind her. Both had shocked looked on their faces, probably like Audrey and Evie had. Mal looked at them and finally stayed on Evie, she sneered at her. Ben stayed quiet, shock still written on his face as Mal with the sneer plaster on her face turned around, pulling Ben away. She was probably headed to tell Jay and Carlos, going to rant about what Evie was, what kind of disgrace she was. She looked at Audrey, the twinkle was now gone in her eyes.

"Audrey?" For a moment, Evie felt fear for the other girl.

Could she have kept her sexuality a secret?

Did she accidentally out her?

Audrey squeezed her hand. "Looks like I'll be out more." She laughed like it was an inside joke between herself. Evie must have had a look of confusion on her face because the other girl smiled.

Apparently, she was already out since last year. "Only to my family and close friends, other than that if anybody gave me crap I brush it away." Her confidence radiated off in waves. Audrey was stubborn, sometimes loud when she wanted to be heard, sassy, girly and could put up a fight. She could be a queen worthy of a throne, hell worthy of a kingdom.

She squeezed Evie's hand in reassurance. It spoke volumes, it said that we will take it slow, I'll be there with you by your side, always.

Evie squeezed Audrey's hand back.

* * *

 **NOTES: _Here it is, ch 2! Also, I'm currently writing/brainstorming a one-shot that gives backstory to how Evie and Audrey came too. There will be hints later on in the chapters. Thank you all who have liked the first chapter, I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I do not own the following quote._**

 _ **Please leave a comment, love to know what you thought of this so far.**_

 _ **:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Snake and Dalmatian Return**

* * *

 _"Know who those people are. And love them the way they deserve. Not everyone in your life is temporary. A few are as permanent as old love." -Nikita Gill_

* * *

Evie could see that Carlos and Jay were struggling with what Mal had told them. That she caught Evie making out with Audrey in the middle of their dorm. That Evie was gay and so was Audrey. She kept her face neutral, as if nothing had happened but it did. Something did happen between both girls, something _good._

They walked down the halls of Auradon Prep hand-in-hand, ignoring the whispers that followed them. Audrey was nervous to meet the Sea Trio as Evie dubbed them, especially since she wasn't nice to the Evie and the others when they first arrived in Auradon. Evie squeezed her hand in reassurance. They made their way towards the table where Gil was waiting.

"Gil, this is Audrey. Audrey meet Gil." Audrey smiled and wave shyly at Gil, who grinned. "It's finally nice to meet Evie's girlfriend."

That brought out a grin from both girls as they sat down. Evie asked about the whereabouts of Uma and Harry. Gil told her that they were talking with Lonnie about last minute prep for the ROAR game this upcoming Saturday. Gil asked Audrey a question about cheer to which Audrey happily answered. As Evie started to dig into her Mac and cheese, she spotted Harry, Uma and Lonnie making their way to the table. The three of them sat down. Lonnie gave Audrey a big smile but seemed nervous when she looked at Evie. Her heart instantly dropped.

"Evie, Jay and Carlos would like to talk to you." Evie raised an eyebrow in curiosity but on the inside hope spread like wildfire. "They'd like to know if you can meet them in Goodness class after lunch?"

Evie bit her lip. She started to see the worst outcome to this meeting flashing through her brain, Uma placed a hand on her arm. "We'll be there for moral support." The two boys nodded and Evie relaxed a bit.

"Okay." she said softly. "Tell them I'll be there."

* * *

Jay never got nervous. He was calm under pressure and was a good leader. But seeing Evie, so many emotions flickered through his eyes, she didn't know which one was which. They all stayed behind and with Fairy Godmother's reassurance to use the classroom, the VK's, Uma's crew and Mal's gang sat side by side. It was history in the making for the VK's at least.

Carlos and Jay looked warily at the trio, as the four of them sat in front of them. Evie could see Carlos brain calculating and Jay's brain finding ways to defend himself if this went south. Evie hoped, at least that this didn't go south.

Evie went first, it felt like the weight was back, slamming onto her shoulder yet again. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her brothers in anything but blood and told the truth. The exact truth she told was the same one she told Uma, Harry and Gil.

"This is who I am and I'm not different. I'm still the same Evie you guys have known." She looked at them. Carlos nodded while Jay just kept his eyes roaming her face. "I hope you can love this Evie just the same as you loved the other."

Silence overtook the room again. It took every fiber in her body not to run like a coward, away from what Jay or Carlos would say or react towards her truth. Jay was the first one to get up and for a moment Evie's heart broke. He was leaving, she thought. Instead, Jay walked over to her side and pulled her into a bear hug. Evie started to cry.

"I'm sorry for what I said back on the Isle. I'm so sorry." and that's when Evie knew that Jay would always be there. She held him tighter as Jay apologized for his past words, for hurting her without even knowing. Carlos walked up and joined the duo for hugging.

The younger boy whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you told us Ev."

It would take some time for Jay, she knew that this couldn't be wiped down over night but with time, she knew that things would be better. After pulling away she introduced her boys to her friends. Harry and Jay both looked at each other, waiting for the first one to make the move while Carlos shook Gil's hand. He warily greeted Uma, who nodded in greeting to him. Evie knew that this bad blood would take weeks, even months to drain but she had hope.

She had hope.

"So, Audrey uh?" Jay asked, hearing the hint of a tease. Evie blushed and nodded that yes, it was Audrey. "We'd like to meet her, if you don't mind that is." He said quickly. Evie didn't mind. Not one bit.

It felt like the weight was lifted off her shoulders, as if her shoulders had the entire world to carry and it was just finally being lifted.

Evie felt like the world, her world at least was finally being centered.

Uma, Gil and Harry had to go, saying that Ben wanted to do a check-up on the trio on their adjustment in Auradon. They left Evie, Jay and Carlos alone which was the first time since the fight. She looked at the two boys and decided to do something.

She texted Audrey, asking the princess to meet her at one of the tables outside. Audrey responded with an okay and a smiley face.

"Do you want to meet her?" Both boys nodded.

So that's how Evie found herself laughing at a terrible joke Audrey told to Jay and Carlos. Jay felt ease but he told Audrey that if any pain came towards Evie, he won't be held responsible for pranks on her. Audrey countered back stating she won't be held responsible for telling Lonnie about Jay's crush on her. That shut him up, mumbling "Evie's girlfriend is mean." Which caused the group to laugh again.

She looked at all of them and knew, this is what it feels to be surrounded by love.

This was it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3! So sorry for not updating sooner, kept struggling trying to end it but here it is and it's short but it's finally here! Hope you like it, please leave a comment. I like to know the feedback of what you thought.**

 **Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS GUYS. I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE LOVING THE STORY :3**


End file.
